warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sabotaje Fomoré
Sabotaje Fomoré es un tipo de alerta especial de Sabotaje que involucra el uso de Archwings para poder participar y destruir un Fomoré Balor antes de que alcance un repetidor Mecánica Similar a las alertas convencionales, las misiones de sabotaje Fomoré aparecerán una vez que su construcción haya alcanzado el 100% por completar misiones de invasión. Aparecen en el mapa estelar como nodos de misión, apareciendo junto al Repetidor del planeta elegido. Cada misión de sabotaje Fomoré tiene un temporizador que muestra el tiempo restante hasta que alcanza el repetidor, junto a un contador de salud que muestra el porcentaje restante de su integridad. Para poder participar en una misión de sabotaje Fomoré, el jugador debe tener a su disposición unas Archwings, además de un disruptor Fomoré equipado en su menu de herramientas. Hay que tener en cuenta que los disruptores Fomoré requieren para su fabricación de Isótopos Omega, que pueden obtenerse de enemigos al azar desde cualquier nodo de misión ubicado en el planeta donde está presente dicha misión de sabotaje Fomoré. In mission, players must make their way into the interior of the Balor Fomorian on the other end of the map, dealing with threats along the way including Zeplens and the Balor Fomorian's own weaponry. The Fomorian's entrances are protected by energy shields that bar players from entering, and must be brought down by destroying two shield generators located at the top of the Fomorian. Once inside the Fomorian, a player must activate their Fomorian Disruptor in order to remove the protective shielding on the Fomorian Power Core, which will allow it to be damaged by weapons for 30 – 40 seconds, depending on the planet's difficulty. Unlike with normal Sabotage missions, the goal is not to destroy the core outright, but instead deal as much damage as possible to the core within the short window that the shield is down. While the entirety of the Power Core can be damaged, there are 16 large power nodes on the core which can be destroyed to deal more damage to it. The Power Core's shield will reactivate after the vulnerability duration has expired, at which point players have 30 seconds with which to evacuate from the Fomorian ship and escape into a safe distance of 350 meters (1,400 Archwing meters) away from it. The mission successfully ends once the 30 seconds are up, and a player manages to safely escape. The damage dealt to the Fomorian Power Core on a single run will result in the Fomorian's overall mission health being reduced, accumulating as more missions are run against it by the community. The Fomorian Sabotage alert ends once the Fomorian's overall health has been reduced to 0. If a Fomorian is not destroyed before the time listed for it to reach the Relay is over, the Fomorian will destroy the Relay, permanently removing said Relay from the star chart. Recompensas Al completar la misión, todos los miembros del escuadrón recibirán uno de los siguientes: Notas *Las habilidades de Archwing se anulan dentro de un radio de 1.400 metros alrededor del Núcleo de poder de Fomorian (listado como 350 metros en el HUD), evitando su uso. Esta no es una coincidencia, la distancia que los jugadores deben volar desde el núcleo para extraer con seguridad. Curiosidades *El Sabotaje Fomoré apareció por primera vez en el Evento Operación: Ojos de destrucción, con múltiples Fomoré Balors atacando los Repetidores de Tenno. Este tipo de misión solo se introdujo correctamente en el juego como una alerta ocasional en la . Historial del Sabotaje Fomoré La siguiente tabla realiza un seguimiento de las alertas de Sabotaje Fomoré desde la . Patch History * Changed drop rates: ** 400 Endo: 75.88% → 38.72% ** Imperator Vandal Blueprint: 11.06% → 38.72% ** Imperator Vandal Barrel: 11.06% → 11.28% ** Imperator Vandal Receiver: 2% → 11.28%}} See also *Operación: Ojos de destrucción, the Evento that introduced this mission type. *Fomoré *Alertas en:Fomorian Sabotage Categoría:Alerta